User talk:Trey810
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Halloween on Spooner Street page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 20:18, November 2, 2010 Listen, Buckimon I'm quite sorry for the gibberish I made on the page that made you ban me. But I promise that from now I will made reasonable edits or maybe not even edits at all, but I'd like to be on your good side. Trey810 22:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Why in the world did you try to stick someone named Justin in to the character list? --Buckimion 22:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) On Halloween on Spooner Street I recall the bully's name being Justin, however I might have been mistaken. Trey810 22:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) He;s right actually. I recall it too--Jack's Posse Fic 22:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll turn you loose and I'll check on that. --Buckimion 22:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) My apologies as his name was said. Just for reference, when you list a character or create a link, you are expected to write the page for that character to identify who it is. If you don't have access to screenshots I can pull them once I know who we are talking about. --Buckimion 22:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) A quick question to anyone willing to answer: is there like a MediaWiki page that tells where certain pages are linked to for my wiki? Trey810 22:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Under "My Tools" in the lower right you can select "What Links Here" that will tell all of the pages that are linked to a page. --Buckimion 22:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Terribly sorry but where would it say "My Tools?" On any page or in MediaWiki? Trey810 22:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) On most pages on this wiki. I don't use mediawiki for other sites but work on each separately. --Buckimion 22:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) My wiki is starting off slow, does anyone have any tips on how to attract people to it? Trey810 21:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What movie is the newest Star Wars episode going to parody? Trey810 14:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Buckimon, I believe you locked the It's A Trap! page. Can you put down that by the looks of it, Roger is going to be Tiian Jerjerrod. Trey810 03:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Roger's last name isn't Hiessler, only Klaus', but thanks for informing us of the officer's name. Unfortunately there are pirate copies of Trap and we've been asked by FOX to clamp down on any spoilers until Tuesday's official release. You can click on the link for Tiian Jerjerrod tonight if you wish to write the first draft of the page. --Buckimion 03:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've only seen American Dad! thrice. Also, I was zooming around Wookieepedia last night and I found a page all about this. It said Angela is portaying Mom Mothma. Is it true? Trey810 04:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Oops, typo. Mon ''Mothma. Wookieepedia is pretty non-fictional, but I don't know if it's true or not. Trey810 04:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Buckimon, Angela is Mon Mothma or however it's spelled. I read on Wikipedia, Wookieepedia and you have Carrie Fisher in the guest stars. Trey810 00:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Unless we get a screenshot I've been asked by FOX not to post spoilers ahead of Tuesday. --Buckimion 00:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, but I'm pretty sure she is. Anyway, what is the Rush Limbaugh Rancor gonna look like? And do you like know FOX? Trey810 00:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen the Rancor. I probably should have gone looking for the pirate download but haven't bothered. As for FOX, I was given media credentials with them so I occasionally get some exclusives plus access to the best quality promo images but they do look in every once in awhile and ask me to keep info under my hat, sometime even when Seth announces it out loud like Loretta's death last year. --Buckimion 00:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) So, Tim the bear plays Wicket the Ewok. Trey810 20:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Family Guy Star Wars: 1, 2 and 3! Those would be cool! Stewie as Anakin, Olivia Fuller as Padme Amidalla, Young Herbert as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Nick Jonas as Qui-Gon Jinn and Jillian as Jar Jar Binks! Oh, serval. Trey810 04:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Fictional characters At the top of each category are general rules for placing characters in that category. For Fictional Characters it reads: ''Fictional Characters that exist in media outside of Family Guy. This means that characters such Bugs Bunny, Star Wars characters and Tony the Tiger qualify but not Family Guy characters. --Buckimion 14:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Trey810 14:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity?? Umm...is there a MediaWiki or something page where I can see a list of my pages in order of girth of the page? Like, at the top of the list is the longest, most filled page? Trey810 (talk) 23:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about your specific pages unless you look them up individually. There is a section for largest pages under Special Pages. --Buckimion (talk) 23:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC)